Walking away
by Somebody.took.my.name
Summary: Cassie had hopes to join glee club but kids-champions at that time-harshly turned her down before giving her a chance to audition. Find out who she really is. Is this "tough" new girl, that spends too much time in her head and always WALKS AWAY from everything and everyone,really all she is? Come and walk her way trough hate,fear,romance with a hint of humor. [songs included]
1. Chapter 1: NO

Okay, so it's my first ever story I wrote in english :P except papers for my english class :P So... let me apologize for my grammar, and limited vocabulary. And also it's kind of messy, as my teacher said:''you have a good creative thinking but you think too fast and then your sentences end up all messy. Anyways... Hope you'll like it :] let me know if i should continue. :]

* * *

**Glee Club is just at it's best. They just won championship and they practically rule the school. There's some fresh talent as well. Fights over who is the best are underway, Rachel is gone and who is the diva now? Blinded by this fact they are all acting like enormous divas. But all they actually need is to practice for upcoming sectionals.**

* * *

To halls of Mckinley High walks a never before seen face. She's kind of pretty but at first sight there's nothing special about her. Her style is somehow unique but yet she looks like an average student and has the same bored look on her face as pretty much...anybody else. She seems a bit insecured as well. You know,first day, alone... that really isn't the right status for most confident feeling.

It was quite good at her school, she has been kind of a troublemaker but that had no impact on leaving the school. Her's father's job did. They haven't moved far, not at all, just few miles. At first, she was kind of pissed off thinking:

„Why he couldn't take few extra miles? Hello we do have a car!"

Transfering school and leaving the friends behind just because of that. But she never could've been mad at her father.

„It's going to be alright...who cares, it's just another opportunity." Altrough her smile that day was kind of fake, it made her feel better.

As she entered the school for the first time, she thought about having the typical „walking down the hallway-in mind speech" but it seemed just too creepy.

So let's just say her name is Cassie. A quite tall girl with really long, light brown hair and big black,beutiful eyes. She used to wear all kinds of hats and she always combinated colors perfectly even if the outfit didn't look so nice. And her backpack was always haning low. That's enough said about her, we'll leave the rest for you to find out, cause anways, when introducing herself, she always says the most important stuff and finishes with a little sentence of her own which is: „who wants to know more, they'll work their way to it..."

Work they way...just as she did work her way through the first day at new school. She hasn't really talked to many people. But her day was pretty good. And she already had plans for the next one.

On her's second day at school a Glee Club meeting was interupted. Her curious eyes and loud but unsure:

_"Hi"_

stopped Fin's nervous talk. Some of kids didn't even pay attention and the others were looking at her as if she was retarded or something. Not caring about all of that she asked:

_"Um...Im not sure...buuut..If I'd like to join you guys..could I audition..or...?"_

throughout the choir room spread a deadly silence. People were looking weirdly at each other. When at last some kid, she haven't noticed who was it, said:

_"We are actually kind of closed."_

someone else said:

_"Yeah,there's too many of us."_

And girly voice from weird looking guy added:

_"I don't like you anyway, you should do something with...hm...all of that..."_

patronizingly pointing at her from hat to shoes. Everyone else started making some negative statements about her maybe joining their was shocked but yet she answered the first hurtful comment:

_"shut up freak,yeah sure I'll give you my vote on beauty contest..but i don't think they have a "hermaphrodite" category."_

His girl name was Unique, so was his face after hearing this. She finished the sentence, qucikly turned and walked away while louldly shutting the door behind her.

From that time there was a possibility to see her around school, she had some classes with few of kids as well. But nothing more, nothing less. She lived her life and gone her own way so did the kids. It was for certain that there was a hidden hate for new direcitons inside of her, but further feelings about that and anything else, nobody understood, neeither did she. There was someone back at home that used to understand. USED TO. That day after hurtful incident in choir room,there was nobody to understand. Was there a hurt from rejeciton on thing she believed in? Most possibly... It's been the only thing she really wanted at this school. She heard about this cool kids, had hopes to join them, to be a part and to develop her love for music and singing. They crushed it making all her feelings towards Mckinley's glee club melt into just one- hate.


	2. Chapter 2 - A little part of revange

**Soo :] In this chapter there is actually a song included :P You probably won't know this one. But i heard it on the radio and cause of that song I came up with this story .. ;] I also wrote some actions during singing, just as I imagined it, hope it won't be a cliché :P**

* * *

As time flown, Cassie found her place, in school and she actually even formed her own band. Well, she joined one. It was group of 4 talented boys but no singer, they were desperate for one, so she took a chance.

Things were going great, she would never have guessed it, but she even made friends between jocks and cheerleaders. She forgot about old school and this school's primitive glee club and all of the hate. Kids from club saw her preforimng in campus. Some of them had to admitted, she was actually great. But honestly they didn't give a damn.

Secitonals came up. All the moments, every little piece of choreography and every word from lyrics led to that moment. Marley colapsed during performance.

The choir room beeing overtaken by cheerios, all the events, Cassie had no clue. She was totally uninterested in the glee club. Maybe she was, but she always tried to erase bad memories and keep distance from things and people causing them. As the club fell apart,

and everybody ran away, Marley, devastated by feeling guilty,was so desperate that she decided to contact the girl they rejected, to say sorryand to try to bring her back. Marley, who always saw the good in people, hoping Cassie would have the heart to understand their situation.

Cassie was actually really interresting person in some aspects, but she was really messy as well and absolutely unpredictable about her reactions. She had the heart. But would she do it?

Marley sat to Cassie and her friends during lunch. Cassies's friends gave Marley the same look that Cassie was given in the choir room. Marley broke the silence:

_"I wanna ask you something."_

...Cassie replied :

_"What? How to get your head out of your but?"_

Some friends of her's started laughing. Marley precariously but too seriously replied:

_"Actually it's something else..."_

Marley couldn't stand it so she asked if they could talk in private.

_"Lets go then."_ - Cassie said.

As they were walking away she turned to the table and said something to her friends but Marley was unable to hear that,yet she overheard something about a bet. All Cassies's friends started grinning suspissiously. Then the girls finally walked away to private. Marley was quiet for a bit. Cassie ironically said:

_"Christmas are coming up so I would apprechiate if we'll be done till the next one...Talk already..."_

Marley at the speed of light mumbled:

_"We need you in glee club."_

Cassies's eyes almost fell out after hearing this. Then she grinned from one ear to antoher. And said:

_"of course when and where I should be? Choir room?"_

Marley put on a weird face surprised that somebody actually doesn't know about previous events so she lied a bit :

_"No...well... this time we wanted to meet in capmus at 4.30PM"_

Then she put on a kind smile but her eyes were sad. Cassie didn't mind that. She asked :

_"Isn't it a little cold outside lately? but whatever...I'll be there."_

It was 5:00PM Marley and Fin were standing there for half an hour already. Cassie was there, watching from afar, waiting as well. There would be almost no point in doing what she came to do if there were just two of them. Nobody came. But when they started singing song all of a sudden everybody appered and joined. It was just sooo sentimental that Cassie, watching them from a far (thinking she was lucky that it was from afar) felt literally sick. Pushing back the feeling that she'd love to be a part of this. Marley probably even forgot she invited her to meet them. But Cassie had other plans anyway. As it was mentioned previously she was really unpredictable about her actions. Cassie came with her band and eqiupment.

The same retarded look once again from all the glee kids, expet Marley. She explained it all and then asked:

_"But why have you brought your band?"_

Cassie said:

_"We came to sing you a little song..."_

* * *

**Guys started playing song from Celeste Buckingham - Never be you.**

Cassie specifically played with every little part of the lyrics. Making the kids feel a scale of no-good emotions.

* * *

_I'll never be like you, (Standing with her head turned to the side)_

_You know that I've tried to, (Flipping her head with direct „out of place cold look")_

_But no one can touch you, (disgustedly grinning)_

_Whatever I do, I'll never be you. (walking to and leaning on a neighbour table to the one which glee kids were sitting)_

_Could wear the right faces, (putting on funny grimace)_

_Be in all the right places,_

_Saw myself to be famous as you, (checking out her nails with that „diva" face)_

_Still wouldn't do, I'll never be you. (one more cold direct look at kids)_

_Chorus:_

_(slowly walking to kids sitting on lunch tables, playfuly and sarcastically)_

_I could be a movie star,_

_My star right on the boulevard,_

_Still won't get to where you are,_

_You're perfect, it's true, I'll never be you (Sarcastical grinning)_

_Just to let you knooow! (stooping while screming with closed eyes)_

_(Jumping around the guys and band is rocking out)_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_So yeah, yeah!_

_Don't think you own the world, (pointing into the crowd)_

_You never will, you never can, sorry, you don't understand, (pointing on the crowd -on „never can" striking back her hand waving her hand like „whatever" on „you dont understand")_

_But baby all I know is I will never be you. (every word pointing to one another kid then till „I will never be you" that part she just moves her hand along to symbolize evey one of them. After finishing the line she turns around)_

_(Sarcastically and directly singing this part to Marley)_

_Play all the right cards,_

_You're the one on the top charts,_

_You're everyone's sweetheart,_

_They like what you do, but I'll never be you._

_(Now to Fin)_

_You say I'll be happy,_

_If I do what you tell me,_

_But you don't even hear me,_

_So I say they were true and I'll never be you._

_(To everybody)_

_I'm a shooting star and I play the part,_

_But you push too far..._

_When I crash and fall, you don't care at all,_

_So now I'm standing tall! (Jumping on a table)_

_...(Chorus once again-bands rocking out-)_

* * *

Everybody had the expression like "What the hell just happened?"

While Jane wandered out with the band and big fake hurtful smiles.

Not a single one person there had a clue...

that someone else has been watching as well...


	3. Chapter 3- The math geek and a Big deal

**What would be Glee without teen romance? So in this chapter, Iam introducing Lucas- there's not much info about his looks but you could imagine him as Michael Weisman from TGP2 :] ..**

* * *

Cassie still felt the sweet feeling of taking at least a little revange on glee kids. Walking down the hallway to her locker with a big smile-kind of hating that this one acutally wasn't fake. She wasn't a person that loves to take revange but she always was a person that keept fighting for rights. They took her's to audition before turning her down, altrough that wasn't that big of a deal. But she never knew how to comprehend her feelings and this time somehow she just felt need for revange. Maybe it was the love for music and performing that they pushed her away from when it was the only club she wanted to join. She wasn't just acting all tough on outside she was trying to hide behind it even infrot of herself. Pushing away those emotions, affraid of how much emotional she is and how this event did hurt her, she couldn't show,just couldn't.

On her way she saw few jocks threathening this guy. She knew his face. She realized it was that face! What face? The boy which her eyes fell at walking in the choir room for first and till now last time. There was just something about him. Maybe it was that absolutely adorable smile of this kind of goofy but absolutely hot boy. She couldn't let herself think about him. Lots of her emotional unstability came from experience with boys. That was a whole another story. Couple of stories. She lost all her trust in boys, knowing one day it will come back but she wasn't prepared yet. Although she really hated it, there was something dragging her to him. They never spoke, not being in contact with him was helpful for her, that way there was a negligible chance she'll fall for him.

Cassie was in her head again just for a split of second. Thinking about all of this. Then, she came back to the earth to see the fight situation right infrot of her eyes.

She knew one of the jocks. She never would've say that she'll end up helping a glee kid. If it was someone else she'd probably stand there helping thoose jock, holding a slushee, waiting for the right moment to throw it. But something just pushed her to almost histerically scream:

_„Tyler,stop it!"_

Big guy looked at her.

_„Whats up, you wanna help this looser?"_

Next to the boy's fallen backpack was a calculator. She asumed it was his.

So she spitted out quiclky:

_"The looser does my math homework, if you punch his brains out I'll be doomed!"_

While laughing,Tyler laughed as well and said:

_"come on guys... lets find dumber looser."_

The kid picked up his backpack and as Cassie was walking away he started a conversation.

_„Hey thanks, why would you do that? Aren't you the girl that wanted to try out for glee club?... And how did you knew that with math?"_

Cassie tring to keep her cool replied:

_„Yeah, whatever It's too stupid even for me ... well...your calculator fell out plus its all written over you equals math geek"_

She did not answer one of his questions:"why would you do that?"...She had no clue..

He didn't mind that ,he just grinned, And said:

_"Well, at least let me introduce myself, so you'll know who is doing your homework..."_

she cut him off:

_"No need for name, just right answers..."_

He laughed:

_„very funny, I'm Lucas, well, thank you once again."_

While putting on adorable smile. For a split of second she got cought up in moment then shook it off right away and said:

_„no problem,see ya"_

while quiclky walking away. Thinking how many times she „just walk away", from things but realizing, that in order to protect herself this time it was needed. She's always protecting herself never leting anyone in. Leaving them outside to see just a part. That part they can't hurt.

She was thinking about all this, almost having a breakdown,when her way was crossed by a small cheerio. It was Becky saying:

_"Choach Silvester wants to see you..."_

Cassie stood there absolutely confused. Becky added:

_"Right away"..._

* * *

There was a silent knock on Sue's Office, then the door opened.

_„Hello, did you want to see me?"_

Sue slapped her eyes right at Cassie:

_"Close the door._" She said.

Cassie closed and Sue continued:

_„ Do you have...you know...for my shakes...that unicorn stuff brittany told me about.."_

Cassie, confused more than ever, had no clue what expresion to put on,said:

_„Um...no...I'm...Cassie Fullet "_

Sue:_ „Great now I have to remember another name! Let's make it quick I'll call you Ellie. So you got it?"_

Cassie started to be pissed of a litle and repleid :

_" I don't have your stupid unicorn stuff and why Ellie?!"_

Sue while leaning towards with that „listen to my advice" expresion as she always does :

_„Sweatie I don't want to break this to you but you should do something with those... Ellie-ephant ears."_

Cassie feared of repeating situation from previous school that took 4months to process when she called a teacher...well ...let's just say she called him somehow. That's why while pulling her hair on her ears she asked:

_"So why am I here?"_

Sue liked the way she could play with reactions of this girl so she said:

_„You gotta know why you came here, else you wouldn't come..."_

Cassie almost send out a little „Arghh.." and then continued :

_" Cause Becky called me..."_

Sue's expresion changed a lot:

_"Oh it's you! great , sit"_

Jane sat down and Sue was weirdly similng at her:

_"Me and you, we share something. Hate for new directions those filthy nutjobs wandering around in pink with sparkels on their butts."_

Cassie laughed and nodded. But then asked How did Sue know that. Sue replied:

_„I have been watching you at campus. Now I have a serious task for you, do you have a clue why I called you here Ellie?"_

Cassie extremly fast grubmled:

_„No! plus I don't have a clue what besides unicorn stuff is in your shakes that makes you behave like this, but I found my way in here and I can easily get out, before you call me 10 other nicknames till telling me whats going on..."_

Sue started smiling again and ironically said:

_"Great, you can find the door..clever girl!"_

then continued:

_"But naughty as well. Thats why I called you here."_

Cassie confusedly asked:

_"Cause I'm naughty? Are you freking Santa claus or what the hell?!"_

Sue smilled even more:

_"You know me and you we could make a pretty good team. You know how glee kids lost cause of big girls sidekick and cheerios got the choir room..."_

Cassie stopped her there:

_"No I don't"_

Sue was quite surprised..:

_"Anyways, choir room now belongs to cheerios and we could make a deal. I'll give you the privilge to use choir room to create rival glee club. What you say about that?"_

Cassie had a quick moment in her head remembering the bet at the table. Remembering her words

_„Let's bet I'll make life living hell to at least one of glee kids..."_

This was the perfect oportunity anyways she told Sue:

_"I'll have to think about this... although it sounds interesting."_

Walking to the door Cassie turned around and said :

_" Screw it! I'm in."_

Causing Sue to put this ... grin on her face. And stopping her once again:

_"Please just don't name it any similiar to Oral intensity..."_

Cassie laughing very poetically asked:

_"What shall be the name then?"_

Sue got into pose that is imaged on old greek statues of thinkers and then said:

_„how about : Leader tones ?"..._

* * *

Jane did put up flyers [right on Wednesday morning]:

**LEADER TONES-glee club**

Recruiting members

**Sign here:**

Auditions on Friday 3:00PM


	4. Chapter 4- The Auditions

After last class Cassie was passing by the sing up paper when from 4 auditioning names there was one that caught her eyes:"**Lucas** Brianson"

Out of the bloom right behind her a voice she knew said:

_"So how's your math homework?"_

Without answering on his kind of joke she said at the speed of light:

_"How come there's your name?"_

Lucas smiled and ironically said:

_"I'm glad that a star like you remembered my name and it's because I'm auditioning.."_

Cassie rolled her eyes and said ..

_„okay,okay but how so? Aren't you a member of new directions?"_

Lucas answered while grinning:

_"From this Friday possibly not."_

Cassie's heart jumpeda little.. and then said :

_"You probably recognize this sentence: Why would you do that?"_

Lucas:

_"Haha, yes I do. Well, cause thoose kids act like if I wasn't even there..It's all about Jake and Ryder and none of them would help me with that jock ‚situation'. So there's no point in staying. Now you may recognize this kind of sentence: „Those nutjobs plus poor Luke equals change needed..."_

While putting on ‚wounded puppy' expresion. Cassie laughed a little and then said :

_„well, okay I gotta run..see ya..."_

* * *

Friday came up.

All the way she felt bad about her hate for new directions but still she had enough fuel to keep going the way she choosen.

Cassie and Sue were waiting at the auditorium.

First person came in. It was simply awful. Cassie,knowing how hurtful it can be tried to be nice and started off with:

_"Thank you for your time..but..."_

When Sue did cut her off by saing:

_"Are you raping a goat out there? Horrible! Horrible!"_

Person on the stage asked a question that fitted right for Sue:

_"Do you know how hard I was prepearing?"_

Sue's favorite.

_"Well probably not hard enough. Do you know whats hard? Listening to you! Thats hard! NEXT!"_

Cassie was overwhalmed for a second from Sue's reaction. The next person came on stage.

It was Lucas.

Cassie was overwhalmed once again. Putting on cold Professional look she said:

_"You can start..."_

He knocked it out of the park with his performance of

**Jason Mraz-Im yours.**

(I'm not gonna put lyrics in...cause you all know them :) )

She was just looking for a second at him. At that smile. Sue was actually happy with his performance too. Cassie shook off once again forbiding herself to think about him. They took him in right away.

Few more people came to audition. Most of them were total jokes. They all heard some nice frazes from Sue. Two girls even left stage crying.

Then there came a girl. She was way too shy but there was something about her. Her name was Veronica [Nicky] . Cassie started with the same sentence:

_"You can start..."_

Her performance was outstandable.

She sang song by

**sara bareilles-King of Anything :**

* * *

„Who cares if you disagree  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died  
And made you king of anything

...

All my life  
I've tried  
To make everybody happy while I  
Just hurt  
And hide  
Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn  
To decide

...

Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)

* * *

She didn't seem like much of a glee person, not at all but ...that voice. Sue gave her a few ‚heartwarming' comments. But on Cassie's demand she got in.

When auditions were over they ended up with total of 7 people .

**Cassie**

**Lucas**

**Nicky**

**Tyler**

**Olivia**

**Angie**

**And David**

Heh, Tyler the jock who would have gussed it? He was actually really good. Kind of dumb and violent but yet good singer and actor. Olivia wasn't that good. She failed her audition for new Sue wanted to have a cheerio in the club. Blond Olivia had the looks of a queen. Thoose looks cought an eye of David the too self-centered womanizer catching girls on his sweet looks and even sweeter voice. He always said that these clubs were to immature for him but he never got Olivia to like him. It was just a mater of time. If he'll get her he'll probably leave the club. Till that time it was nice to have one more person. Angie was kind of weird. She was everywhere and nowhere, she never had time and she's included in like 100 clubs and projects at school. But mostly she's an amazing volleyball player and great singer.

First Leader tones meeting was in that spirit. It ended up kind of ...really bad. Cassie was insecured cause of Lucas being in room. She didn't show it, no way but her actions were affected cause of this fact. She was still the same but just a little out of place. Nicky haven't said much. Just the neccessary but actually, she was kind of funny. David payed all his attention to Olivia who was constantly turning everyone down with all she said. And Angie? She haven't bothered to even show last Tyler was asking dumb questions about every little detail and he kept giving this threatening looks to Lucas, just for fun.

Speaking of FUN after a while they finally got to sing a song.

**Fun-we are young**


	5. Chapter 5-The Christmas part 1

As the Leadear tones meeting was at the end almost whole new directions walked in. The question was obvious. After explenation and few cold sentences naive Marley asked:

_"But why did you do this it doesnt make sense why there can be yours club and ours can't?"_

Cassie said:

_"Cause Sue is awesome."_

Artie, almost yelled angry:

_"You took it all away...! we were like a family and you broke it...!"_

Cassie, not believing what she just heard argued:

_"You broke it! Broke my beliefs that i will fit in with you guys all I've been that day, second day at this school aiming for was to get to these nice kids that I've heard of. But the reality was different. You took it all away, before even giving me the chance to audition. And If you were like a family...well, then if I was paying enough attention at biology then I guess you are a bunch of moral impotents!"_

There it was...she walked away. Again... And again convincing herself that there was nothing better to do.

* * *

At the weekend Lucas called Cassie out. She wanted to excuse herself, to walk away but it was impossible. He didn't excatly called her. He was standing outside her house. And Cassie's amazing mommy already told the boy she was home.

Cassie came out and trying to make a fun conversation started:

_"So how you knew where I live? Don't you try to tell me you did some mathematical formula or what."_

Thinking how absolutely unfunny that must've sound. Anyways he grinned a little and then explained. But she wasn't listnening. She was all cought up in the moment once again. Then they went for a little walk along the lake, it was beutiful wintertime. They were quiet for a while that seemed like thousand years. He broke the silence:

_"Soo... that was really brave..there...um... i didn't know"_

She had no intention of meeting anybody right now, just being home, and forgetting. Christmas was in few days, she just wanted to be home with family and enjoy a day off. No can do.

Walking, or better running away right now would be awkward as hell so she answered :

_"Nobody knew... I'm just glad it's out...you may not understand but from my view they deserved it."_

Lucas said:

_"I do... and they did... I've never liked unfair judging...maybe that's why there was so much of it send my way."_

Was he just saying it or did he really understand?

Cassie asked:

_"How do you mean: so much?"_

Lucas replied:

_"It's a long story but all mi life I've been told how I should be from people that didn't even know who Iam.. they judged me... and it was unfair to take away my rights... the same as it was to take your right to show yourself..."_

Cassie was shutting him down in her mind. „Okay so he understands one thing in your life that's all... no reason to go and have kids with him or what...

Cassie said:

_"Yeah,that's right...I'm sorry I won't judge you on anything else than your math geeknes. Okay I should stop with it , it's getting old. „_

Lucas said laughing:

_"It's our joke so let it be that way..."_

They walked and talked for next hour. When Lucas got called home.

They were getting to say goodbye. He moved closer, with a concentrated look at her lips and she in a fear of what he might do qucilky hugged him.

He held her tight. Then they finally said goodbye.

Cassie had no clue if a possible kiss was in his intentions but she was glad that she made that quick move of hugging him. She knew that if they'll kiss it'll mess her head up. She used to fall to hard and too easy...‚this was the right move' she convinced herself.

* * *

Monday has been the last day of school before christmas. There was typical christmas stuff everywhere. She loved christmas but as most of kids, since realizing santa isn't real she never could've enjoy it like before. She loved christmas decorations anyway. But about christmas she loved one more thing even more. The atmosphere at home, altrough she hated the present buying time before christmas.. but that day was always the most peacful and beutiful day for her.

Leader tones met to sing s few christmas got better at their harmonies by a time but today it was just too bad... And the look. It was really comical.

Cassie had cold so her singing abilities were limited a lot...So were her looks. There was a surprise of Olivia actually singing very well. She always had the christmas spirit inside of her, it were only few days of year when she was quite nice to people.

Lucas couldn't help himself but look at Cassie, God knows what he was thinking but they haven't talked since Saturday, not online not in school.

David was singing so sweet as always, but it was like if „Jingle bells" were some „I wanna make love to you" song for Olivia, who didn't mind, she, besides angie was the only person in there totally uneffected by anything. That is the only thing Cassie liked and admired about Olivia she was always so stable, direct, cool.

Angie actually shown up, and she was a great addition to club.

And the last person of the club, Nicky was singing absolutely awesome, but it was like playback. She wasn't there, she didn't enjoy it, just sang. What was the whole story behind this? Who knows.

When the meeting was over. Everyone literally disappeared. Cassie was walking to door with Nicky. Nicky wasn't talking much in club. But outside she was a completely different person by a time they became really good friends with Cassie. They met a lot of times after school. And Cassie found in her somebody she could trust and open up to, show her real self. People like that weren't very common Cassie's life. Then, with a happy and honest smile she asked:

_"So It's a plan?"_


End file.
